The return of SK
by Lane and Lang
Summary: Chloe gasps for breath under the earth as she screams for Clark. Her shrill shriek cut through the thick silence only to echo off the wooden walls of the coffin that encased her. It was no use. Underground is just a bit to far. And death was drawing closer by the second, as she was already encased in it.
1. Chapter 1

sorry we haven't written in a while

Chloe gasps for breath under the earth as she screams for Clark. Her shrill shriek cut through the thick silence only to echo off the wooden walls of the coffin that encased her. It was no use. Underground is just a bit to far. And death was drawing closer by the second, as she was already encased in it.

24 hours earlier  
"Chloe I need you to run this blood staple through," Clark asks walking through the door.

"Why?"

"There was a murder and the body is missing so I need to find who was murdered" answers Clark like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Alright" says Chloe running it over the desktop that would search through doctor's files to find a genetic match.

"The whole place turned cold like it was being frozen"

"Wow, that's strange, in a strangely normal way, that is," says Chloe looking only a little concerned.

"They have a suspect, do you remember Sean Kelvin?" asks Clark

"Of course I do he tried to freeze me to death," asking walking over to the computer laughing a bit.

"Didn't he get put into Bell Reeve?" she adds quickly but carefully.

"Yeah but he supposedly died because of the treatments not giving him enough heat" Clark says while looking at some papers.

"Robbery on Main" says Chloe looking up to speeding away Clark.

While Chloe is typing she hears the door open she turns around. "Wow, that was quick" she says, impressed, "that's got to be a record."

"Thanks" says a cold voice behind her, "I try."


	2. Chapter 2

She wakes up in a ware house.

"Hello how's your head" a cold hand rubs the bump on her head.

That's when it hit her. "Sean,"she whispers.

"Ding ding ding" says Sean, tauntingly.

Swoosh. Clark stands behind Sean. Sean turns around and half freezes him, his eyes rolling back in his head as he called to the ground. Chloe is trying to untie the knot but finds that her terror took her ability to use her fingers properly. They moved clumsily along the knot. Clark was her only hope and he was able to freeze him, if not kill him. Sean picks up Chloe and her chair and walks to what Chloe was guessing was his old house that now had the appearance of being abandoned. They go inside and he sets down the chair, looking her in the eye.

Chloe sits there scared, angry, and every other feeling that could consume a person. She wanted to kill him for what he did but couldn't and wouldn't.

"Why?" Chloe asked shaking with such force many people would be afraid to touch her.

"Warmth" he answered sitting down in a chair across from her.

As he came over to give her a deadly hug he stopped for a second. Chloe thought Clark was okay and that she would be safe. In stead of turning around and leaving he continued and wrapped his arms around her. The warmth was sucked out slowly and was being replaced by a painful cold. She then started to turn slowly to ice. The cold taking over with no one to help. When he stopped her neck to toes screaming with pain that wouldn't stop.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe woke up going down in a coffin. She was being buried In a coffin, she realized she could talk now. She could scream. The dirt was there and air was slipping away. Chloe gasps for breath under the earth as she screams for Clark. Her shrill shriek cut through the thick silence only to echo off the wooden walls of the coffin that encased her. It was no use. Underground is just a bit to far. And death was drawing closer by the second, as she was already encased in it. Chloe gave up as she lay there clawing for breath. She started sweating and could see them. All of them Clark, Lana, her mom, Oliver, Pete, Tess,jimmy. Jimmy. How heart broken he would be. But it was over it wasn't worth it. The darkness caved in and it was over.


	4. Chapter 4

. Beep  
She woke up in a hospital with jimmy, Clark, tess, Oliver, and even Lana.  
"Hey" she says with raspy voice.  
"You okay" asks jimmy and Clark almost at the same time  
"Yeah" she replies rubbing her head.  
"What happened how did he do that" asks Chloe looking directly at Clark  
"His ability" Clark replies "it only half froze me but on a human it would have killed them."  
"Can you guys leave so I can get dressed." Asks Chloe  
Everyone leaves  
As she's putting on her clothes she finds a ring. It had three rubies and a diamond in the middle. There's a note that says: how bout it -S  
Chloe runs to her car and Sean's in the passengers seat.  
Clark gets to the car grabs Sean and runs. Clark comes to the talon after he drops Sean off in prison.  
"What a day" says Clark as he walks through the door.  
"What a day is right" replies Chloe


End file.
